Work tasks can be placed in one or more queues for task performers to take out of the queues and process. Depending on the need, different numbers of task performers can be assigned to process tasks in a given queue. One simple scheme is to distribute task performers equally to each queue. However, this does not account for differences in the number of tasks in each queue or the amount of time it takes to process the tasks in the queue. Also, it is often difficult to predict the number of tasks that will arrive in a given queue or the difficulty of task in a queue. It would be useful to be able to determine the appropriate assignment of task performers to queues. It would also be useful to be able to make this determination as rapidly as possible so that adjustments can be made in a timely manner.